Whispers of the Past
by Softservebambi1221
Summary: Set one year after Revenge of Diaboromon. A flash in a reflection. A shadow on the T.V. An old enemy is back for revenge and the Digidestined begin the fight for their lives. Tai x Sora, T.K x Kari


Hey, this is my first story, I'm by no means close to being an actual writer. Constructive criticism welcome :)

This is set a year after the second Battle with Diaboromon, based off of the English adaption of the series.

Pairings with be: Tai x Sora and Kari x T.K. I may decide on more but we'll see

_

Chapter 1. Pilot

A barren wasteland of sand spanned for miles, devoid of any colour, the slapping of waves against rocks echoed, yet that was not the only sound resounding throughout the beach. A roaring laughter filled the air slicing through the monotony of the Dark Ocean, a figure stood upon the cliff top where the lighthouse used to stand, luminous eyes piercing through the ever present fog.

"I warned you that you'd regret this."

_

The hum of insects filled the air, tarmac bubbled and pedestrians slowly filtered into stores to hunt down the refreshing cool of air-con. It was unusually hot in Odaiba for this time of year yet this didn't slow down Tai Kamiya. Sweat dribbled down to his chin as he ran across the park, chasing after his stray soccer ball, Tai lifted a hand to brush back his sweat drenched hair.

"Tai, can we go home now, I'm hungry," complained an orange coloured dinosaur-like creature.

"Yeah, sure, Agumon, just let me get my ball," panted the teen. A year had passed since the second battle with Diaboromon and since then Tai had continued to grow and mature. Now at 17 years of age the Digidestined of courage stood at 6 foot tall and had gained substantial muscle mass from his active lifestyle, although despite slimming in his face and the presence of a 5o'clock shadow he still maintained a slightly boy-ish charm and had yet to rid himself of his unruly mess of hair. His now damp polo shirt clung to his skin as he jogged back to his companion soccer ball tucked firmly under his arm.

"Alright lets go!" Tai yelled back at Agumon as he made his way the the pathway.

Thirty minutes later Tai and Agumon were seated on lounge back at the Kamiya residence, their faces stuffed with noodles as Tai flicked through the channels. Suddenly something caught Tai's eye as he halted and quickly switched the channel back, Agumon went to open his mouth to question Tai on his sudden reaction but was quickly hushed by his friend as he leaned forward and squinted his eyes at the T.V. A minute passed and Agumon was bursting with curiosity.

"Hey, Tai! Tai! What's the matter Tai?" Cried the Digimon.

"Oh, um, sorry Agumon, I just thought that I saw something, but I guess it was nothing," murmured Tai, eyes still glued upon the screen with suspicion. Eventually he slumped back down onto the lounge and resumed flicking through the channels only to be interrupted by his younger sister.

"You saw it too, Didn't you Tai?" whispered the younger girl, almost as if she was too afraid to admit to it. She shook slightly as though a cold gust of air had chilled her. Tai turned around to face the now 14 year old Kari, a combined look of shock and confusion on his face. Kari looked back at her Digimon companion Gatomon and was reassured by the nod the feline gave her.

"I've been having these dreams, of the Dark Ocean, I can feel it, something is trying to reach through. I thought it would go away so I didn't tell you, I'm sorry Tai. I just didn't want to worry anyone but I've been seeing glimpses...of something, something familiar, whether it's on the T.V or in a reflection. I think something bad is going to happen." Kari confessed watery eyed. Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing, for a year everything had been at peace and now Kari believed something bad was coming. He stood up and hugged his younger sister, feeling guilty that he hadn't noticed her recent concerns along with the fact that he hadn't protected her from the reaches of the Dark Ocean, like he had sworn to himself that he would after her first terrifying encounter. The siblings two digital companions looked at each other knowing that they might have to fight alongside the Digidestined once more.

Later that night Kari sat on her bed with her partnered Digimon, Gatomon, and stared at the wall in front of her, she felt restless and uneasy. Gatomon glanced up at Kari a frown on her face, she was deeply concerned for her best friend who had been often caught as being off in another place within her mind by the Digimon over the past few weeks. They both knew the dangers of the Dark Ocean and no matter how much the both of them had been denying it they knew within themselves that what had occurred a year ago had only been just the beginning. Kari turned to Gatomon and forced a small smile onto her face as she bent down to rest her cheek upon her friends head.

"We're gonna be okay, right Gatomon?" Gatomon just remained silent and cuddled into Kari, her own fears playing through her head. She never wanted Kari to go through any pain like she had gone through during the time when she served Myotismon.

"I promise to protect you," swore Gatomon as she brushed a paw through Kari's now shoulder length hair. Kari looked at her Digimon and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you."


End file.
